Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: To become an immortal, a test must be given. A test of pain, difficulty, injury and emotion distressing. Zelda is willing to go to any length to spend forever with Pit, but will she pass the test or come up short? PitxZelda. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

_Because eternity is best spent with the one you love..._

"Make me immortal."

The statement was so blunt, so sudden that Pit didn't expect to hear it at all. One thing had led to another in a simple conversation with his beautiful girlfriend and she had asked him if there wasn't a thing in the world he would not do for her. Pit loved his girlfriend with a passionate intensity, it almost scared him. He said he would do anything within his power to make her happy.

But making a mortal become _immortal _was far beyond his power.

"Let me spend eternity at your side."

The temptation of that offer was too great.

"And you will never have to worry about see me die, either."

Pit mulled over that statement for a moment. It was one of his worst fears he had dreams about at night. He knew that, one day, Zelda would grow much older in both appearance and age. She would die, like any other mortal, and it would leave Pit all alone. The images haunted his mind and made him sweat cold bullets.

"I don't have that sort of power, my love. That type of power is only possessed by a very powerful deity. Like Mother."

"Your mother has that power? Would she agree to give me the wings of immortality?" Zelda asked.

"It's not that she will or will not agree...it's the test she creates for mortals when they want to become immortal. Sometimes..." Pit broke off, not wanting to scare Zelda into a fit of fear. But the look in her eyes told him enough: she wanted to know. "Sometimes it hurts. It's very painful, physically and emotionally. Many mortals choose not to do it. It's a test that screens the greedy from the good intentioned. But even the good intentioned sometimes fail it. They flinch at the pain and they flee. Nowadays, the test is rarely given, Zelda."

"Pit, I'll go at any lengths for you. Just like you would for me."

"And you want to give up all of your old life?" Pit asked. Zelda looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Like me, you will have to watch your dear friends die. You will live to see everything, even things you don't want to see. You will see war, pain, death and suffering. You can't prevent yourself from seeing it, either."

"But surely there are good things!" Zelda protested. "There will be times I can see new life, happiness flourish and people smile. And every moment I spend with you is always good!"

"I'll admit you have a point there...Zelda, listen to me. If you are absolutely willing to give up your mortal life to spend eternity with me...I will take you to Angel Land tomorrow and speak to Palutena about getting you angel wings and immortality," Pit said with a dead serious tone. "Tonight, I want you to think about it. Think very long and hard on it. Tomorrow, we'll depart for Angel Land, unless you change your mind."

_**&-&-&-&**_

The pros and cons wouldn't let Zelda sleep.

The princess of Hyrule tossed and turned in her bed, wishing that she could close her eyes. But the things her angel said about watching her friends die and outliving any mortal she would ever meet was beginning to scare her. The images of watching friends as they grew older haunted her mind. People she cherished, like Peach, Samus, Link, Sonic, Ike, Snake and all the smashers dying or dead and all she would be left with are their children. And then eventually their children's children, until the whole process repeated itself until the end of time.

Could she really do it? Was it really worth spending eternity with her lover, just to watch everyone die?

"If Pit can do it...I can, too. I want to be there with him when he has to watch his friends die. He shouldn't have to go through that alone..." Zelda whispered into her pillow.

Her decision finally made, Zelda sank her head further into her pillow. Soon her eyelids grew heavy. In seconds, she was fast asleep.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Zelda...?"

The seventeen year old teenager groaned at the sunlight hitting her face. Even through her eyelids, the brightness stung. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain she just received on her stomach.

Toon Link had just jumped on her. "Wakey wakey!!"

"Toonie!!" Zelda half scolded, half laughed. "Get offa me, you silly hero!"

"I will never surrender!" Toon Link yelped before Link picked up the younger boy and set him down. Toon Link pouted unhappily. "Mean big brothers..."

"Be glad you only have one big brother," Link retorted, giving his younger self a noogie. Toon Link shrieked and Zelda groaned louder.

"Why do you boys ALWAYS have to start the morning off in a way to torment me?"

"Because we looooooooooove you," Toon Link teased.

"Because we're boys. It's what we do," Link added.

Zelda grumbled. She couldn't deny how much she loved her non-blood brothers, though. They were too precious to her, however silly they acted. They were the perfect family. (Zelda reflected on how a lot of people thought she and Link were a couple and Toon Link was their child. It was an inside joke by now, and even fun to pretend that they were a real family, but Zelda's real love rested in her angel.)

It was going to be heartbreaking to watch them both grow old and die while she flew through the skies on the wings of immortality.

Zelda suddenly felt herself grow cold and pale when she realized that breaking the news to her friends and family was not going to be an easy thing at all.

"Zelda? You're pale..." Link said, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, Link...um, I need to talk to both of you at breakfast. Can you meet me downstairs? I just have to get dressed," Zelda replied a bit nervously.

"Sure...come on, munchkin," Link scooped Toon Link up on his shoulders and headed out the room. With both boys gone, Zelda could finally get some privacy and hurried up to fresh herself up for the day.

As she was dressing, Zelda thought again about her choice. Was it right? Could she really spend forever with Pit? She was only seventeen and she was making such a huge decision that was going to affect her whole life. In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea.

But she trusted Pit with her life. He had known her ancestors from many years ago...which only made her feel closer to him. He wouldn't make her regret her choice.

But Link and Toon Link's reactions might. Zelda prayed to Nayru they wouldn't freak out.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Whoa, Jesus on a Pogo stick. **

**I finally finished chapter one? (world blows up)**

**...crap.**

**ANYWAY. **

**I know I'm writing, like, a gazillion things at once, but this work is special. It's for my Pit x Zelda club on DA. JOIN EEEEEEEEEEEEET. **

**And I haven't written a good Pit x Zelda thing in a while. XD. Plus, this story was on hand for a long time. I finally got motivation to get it going.**

**Next chapter: **_**Zelda tells her brothers of her plan and Pit takes her to Angel Land to meet Lady Palutena. Will the goddess of light listen to Zelda's plea for immortality or will she scorn her instead?**_

**Reviews are loved! (blows a kiss)**

**-Moonlit Assassin (aka CeleBaby20 on DA)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

After Zelda finished putting on her clothes, she went downstairs and quickly found her brothers at their usual table. Toon Link was wolfing down pancakes and Link was helping himself to cereal and a muffin. Zelda quickly grabbed her favourite breakfast foods (an apple and toast with some light cream cheese) and sat down with them.

"Hi Zellieee," Toon Link said with syrup all over his face. Zelda smiled and gave him a napkin.

"You're making such a mess..." she commented.

"Well pancakes aren't easy to eat neatly, princess," Link said. "And Toon Link's drowning his pancakes in syrup."

"Hey, they're only good when they're soaked!" Toon Link protested. "If they're dry, they make me thirsty!" Link and Zelda laughed. Even though Toon Link was twelve, he acted pretty childish. Both his older 'siblings' knew it was because he never knew his true parents and his grandmother had coddled him and his sister ever since they were both babies.

As Toon Link continued to eat through his pancakes, Link turned to Zelda. "So Zelliecakes...what did you want to talk to us about?"

Zelda swallowed the bit of apple in her mouth and took a long gulp of orange juice. When she finally cleared her mouth, she looked at both the two Links and felt her heart sink. The princess sucked in a deep breath and asked, "Brothers...how would either of you feel if...I became an angel like Pit and became immortal?"

Toon Link's hand froze in mid lifting a piece of pancake to his mouth. Link's eyes lifted in surprise and Zelda cast her eyes downward. "You both know how I feel about Pit...and I don't want him to live forever after I die and he lives on alone. And yet, if I become immortal, I have to watch you two..."

"Zellieeeeeee," Toon Link said. Zelda looked up and saw the little boy smiling. "You and Pit love each other, right? Then you shouldn't worry about us. You know we'll always be friends...and family...forever. Right? Brother?"

Link wasn't listening. His thoughts were focused on the _what would happen_ situations if Zelda became an angel. What about her kingdom? The people she watches over? All of her friends? Zelda had no family, so to speak, so her choice wouldn't affect family. Except for him and Toonie, Zelda was completely alone.

And also, Zelda was young. Would she really want to spend forever with Pit? Could she? Without changing her mind? It seemed too unlikely.

"Link? Hey, brother!" Link felt a sudden pain in his side and saw Toon Link had jabbed him with the blunt end of his fork. Link yelped and Zelda stared at the older hero.

"Link, is something wrong?"

Link rubbed the side of his body where he got jabbed. "I was just thinking about the facts, Zelda...you're only seventeen and you're making a huge choice that's going to affect you in ways you may regret."

"I thought about it...and I really want this, Link. It's not only for me, but for Pit as well. He's watched so many people he was close to die in front of him. And we're both in agreement that we love each other a lot. I want to be with him forever, Link," Zelda said. "Literally," she added.

Link sighed. "You're so stubborn...what about your kingdom? You have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders. You can't turn on them."

"I...I'm not!" Zelda protested. "I can still rule over Hyrule as an angel!"

"Forever?" Link countered. "Your best bet is to resign as a princess. The Hylians may not agree with your choice to become immortal. And isn't Pit a prince as well? If you two stay together, you two will likely get married. Your choice will likely bound you to heaven and not the middle grounds."

Zelda was silent. Link was right...she hadn't even thought this far. And could she really resign as a princess with no heir to take over the castle? She was the last descendant of the royal family. Hyrule could possibly plunge into a state of chaos without law and order to set things right.

Then a thought came to her...something she had learned through her studies to be a princess. If two royal family members from separate kingdoms marry, their duty is to merge the two kingdoms together and work with that rule. And Zelda knew her people placed a lot of faith in her. As strange as the change would be, now she had to place her faith in them and hope to the goddesses in heaven above they would not change their minds about their royal lady. She would still be Zelda...just forever young and with wings.

It was a major gamble, almost as big as the gamble she was playing with her choice to stay with Pit forever.

"We'll merge kingdoms...Hyrule and heaven will be ruled in a joint fashion. The people have always put their trust in me. And I will still be the same princess they knew..." Zelda looked up. "I can't resign, Link. I have no family who could take over the throne and there's too many procedures to get a new king or queen on the throne. You're right, Hyrule is my responsibility. I intend to keep it mine as well."

Link slowly nodded. "Alright..."

"Link, my main question is how you feel...would it make you upset?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, it's your life. I can't tell you how to run it. If becoming an angel to stay with Pit is what you really want...I'll support you," Link replied. Then he smiled. "I'm your older, non-blood brother. It's only natural I get worried about you."

"Thanks, Link," Zelda smiled back. The three hylians hurried to finish their breakfast. Link and Toon Link had some training to do and Zelda had to meet Pit to go to Skyworld.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Pit's own wings weren't strong enough to carry both him and Zelda into the sky, so Master Hand had to use a computer operated teleporting device to send them both up. Before going, the giant glove wished Zelda good luck on the test.

Zelda slowly wondered if she could really endure it.

Because Pit was the prince, the citizens of Skyworld let them all pass. Zelda could still feel their eyes on her and she felt uncomfortable. This wasn't a place for mortals, after all. Pit took her hand and squeezed it gently, giving her some reassurance and comfort. Zelda sighed and felt relief. At least she wasn't alone.

The couple made it to Goddess Palutena's temple and went inside. Zelda never saw anything more beautiful in her life...it was regal and polished. The Smashers' replica of Skyworld really did not do it justice. The doors slowly closed behind them and it got dark pretty fast. Zelda kept a tight grip on Pit's hand.

"Welcome home, Pit..." a woman's voice called out. A holy light shone from a short distance away and a woman stepped out into view. The green hair, the clothes, the weapons she carried...Zelda realized she was looking at Pit's mother and she bowed her head respectfully.

"Greetings, Mother," Pit said, kneeling on one knee. He stood up and looked at Palutena's face, his expression not wavering. "Mother...I've brought someone very special to me up here for a very big reason."

"You want this girl to obtain the wings of immortality, don't you?"

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Pit hushed her. "This is Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Mother. She comes before you today to take the test mortals must go through before becoming an angel. Will you hear her plight out?"

"Pit..." Palutena looked at Pit sternly. "My son, is her plight only yours?"

"No." Pit shook his head. "I'd like to allow her to speak for herself." Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Very well...Princess Zelda of Hyrule, tell me why I should give you the test to allow you to become an angel," Palutena instructed.

Zelda fixed her gaze on Palutena's and began to speak. "Lady Palutena, as you may or may not know, Pit and I are in a deep romantic relationship. We have pledged love to one another and have been happy for quite some time now. I have come to realize the difference in our lives and I choose not to die and leave him alone. I wish to become an angel so I may stay by his side forever. And..." Zelda's gaze grew harder. "I would go through anything to make this happen."

Palutena nodded. "I'm a little impressed...not many mortals would take this test for love. You must truly care for my son."

"Yes, I do..." Zelda glanced at Pit, who smiled at her in return.

"I must warn you, now. This test is harsh in all manners. I'll be doing much more than testing you to see if you are capable of having angel wings. I will be testing your very words. If you love my son as much as you say you do that you will go through _anything _for him, then this test should not faze you at all," Palutena said in a hard tone.

"We will begin with a test of strength. Please follow me." Palutena turned around and began walking in another direction. Pit nudged Zelda and the two followed her.

Pit was worried about this test...and afraid. Zelda could only wonder what kind of strength she would be tested on.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Sorry for the late update. Hope this chapter keeps you satisfied.**

**After much stuff, Nightmare Before Christmas songs and Dishwalla music, it's finally done! I got three fourths of all this done in one day and I am mighty pleased with it.**

**Next chapter: **_**The test of strength begins. Zelda learns the true meaning of pain and the suffering angels can go through in a harsh battle.**_

**What kind of test could it be? You'll see next chapter.**

**Review!**

**-Moonlit Assassin, Queen of Pit x Zelda**

**PS: Again, if you haven't joined the Pit x Zelda club on DA and if you have an account and love this pairing, please do join! You can find the link on my DeviantArt ID on my own DA page, which is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

Palutena had led them to an arena just outside the throne room. Zelda was relieved to see it had no roof and it let the sun in. It was much better than staying in the darkness. It didn't appear to lift Pit's tension, though, and he gripped Zelda's hand so tightly that it began to hurt her. She squeezed it back, trying to reassure him she'd be alright and to get some blood flow back in her hand.

Palutena clapped her hands and two angels came flying to her side. "Prepare a test of strength for this girl." The angels' jaws dropped, but they went off to fulfill their task.

"Lady Zelda, please come here."

Pit reluctantly let go of Zelda's hand and gave her a reassuring nod. "Go on..."

"Pit, it's alright. I'll be okay," Zelda smiled at him. Pit tried to smile back, but it was a very thin and weak one. The princess took a deep breath and approached Palutena, trying to look determined.

Hopefully Palutena wouldn't notice she was shaking a bit.

However, Palutena's back was turned to her. She was studying the state of the arena with some disapproval. "I'll have to ask the cleaners to clear all this cloud fluff later..." the goddess murmured. She turned around and faced the princess. "Lady Zelda, I am going to explain this test to you. The test of strength is very painful, but it must be done. You will be fighting against a very strong angel with whatever weapons suit you. The angel will be ground bound if you chose not to use weapons that can strike at a distance."

"So...to pass this test, I must defeat the angel?" Zelda asked.

Palutena shook her head. "No...to pass this test, you must prove you can be strong...even with the most grievous and harsh wounds ever. For this test, I will bestow upon you the strength of an angel. Your opponent will try to cut through your flesh and even impale you with his weapons. The wounds will not kill you, but you will feel so much pain. This battle will last for five minutes, on the spot, and you will not be healed until it's over. This test is to prove you are capable of handling the wounds of an angel."

Now Zelda was horrified. She took a single step back and put her hand on her chest. Palutena's eyes narrowed. "Can you handle this test? No angel ever dies from anything, much less from pain. You need to prove to me you can handle an angel's physical pain, or you will not move on."

Zelda's hands shook. _"This is barbaric!! This is absolutely sick and sadistic!! I can't believe this is a part of her test!!"_

"Zelda..." Pit came up behind her. "It's all a true test. If you can't do it, the whole test ends here and you won't get your wings of immortality."

The princess understood now why Pit was so tense. Zelda thought she would be tested on her fighting ability...not her body's physical strength. The test's conditions made her stomach turn, but she swallowed and looked at Palutena with a pale face.

"I'll do it."

_"I have no choice...I vowed I'd do anything to stay by Pit's side. If I back down on this now, I'll be going back on my word."_

Palutena didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "Very well. There is one last condition to the test..."

Zelda had to remind herself to breathe.

"To scream out is acceptable. But to try and heal yourself in any way possible is not. You also cannot beg for your opponent to stop or for mercy. Can you go on with those conditions?" Palutena asked.

Zelda was prone to screaming in Brawls, but she nodded anyway. It would take every drop of her willpower not to beg for mercy or to stop, but Palutena had told her that's what she was testing her on. To see if she meant it when she said she would go through _anything _for Pit.

_"I will be testing your very words," _were Palutena's exact words.

The Goddess of Light held her staff out and tapped Zelda's forehead. Zelda felt a warm light engulf her body, giving her strength and making her feel odd.

"I have given you the strength of an angel. For a short while, you will be immortal. Once the test is over, the wounds and the spell will vanish. Now select your weapons."

Zelda smiled. For once, this was where she refused to go wrong. She was experienced with a fencing sword and a superb archer...even though it wasn't a real fight, she figured she could hold her own and endure the five minutes.

Once the princess had her selected weapons, Palutena called out Zelda's selected opponent. A very tall angel walked into the arena with his hands in his pockets. Zelda gasped slightly and Palutena smiled. The angel she had summoned to combat against Zelda was a very physically strong angel, a man who could shatter stones easily. His build was very visible, as he was not wearing a shirt. A bit further away, Pit was sweating profoundly.

"Zelda, this is Nightwish. He will be testing your strength as an angel," Palutena couldn't help but give a small smirk. Her duty was to be fair and love all mortals, but she was still a mother...Pit's mother...and she wanted to see if Zelda was good enough for her son.

Nightwish smiled...a smile Zelda couldn't tell if it was friendly or not. "I'll be honored to fight you and test you for your worthiness of angel wings. Be warned that I am very relentless when I fight. You had better be strong enough to withstand my blows," the male angel said, putting on a pair of brass knuckles. Zelda gulped when she noticed his brass knuckles had small blades attached to them. She paled even more when he took a very large knife from a sheath on his belt and held it with a tight fist.

"Now, princess, come at me!"

Zelda gripped her chosen sword tightly and charged.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Gah, sorry it took so long.**

**Here is chapter 3. Shocking sort of test, yes? Palutena doesn't like Zelda much, but then again, what mother of boyfriends like their son's girlfriends right off the beat? (My sister is a prime example of this.)**

**Sorry that it's so short.**

**Next chapter: **_**Nightwish and Zelda battle it out. Zelda's strength proves feeble against Nightwish, but all she needs is a little willpower to last. Her body, however, just can't match her will. Will Zelda fail and bleed or will she force herself to go on, despite the injuries?**_

**Nightwish is my character. Steal him and die.**

**Reviews are loved, CC is appreciated, flames are snarled at and blocked.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

_**Warnings of blood and violence for this chapter.**_

Nightwish saw that Zelda had selected a bow as one of her weapons, which meant he was allowed to use his wings if he wanted. Still, it wouldn't be fair for him right away, and he was suppose to show her what angels go through when they were harmed. He raised his fist and aimed at her chest. Zelda hurriedly put up her sword to defend, but Nightwish snaked his arm around and punched her chest.

"You can stop a sword strike or an arrow, princess," Nightwish sneered. "But trying to stop a close combat punch with a flimsy sword like that is impossible."

Zelda grunted under the blow and was horrified to see he broke through the cloth and some blood began to stain her gown. To her surprise, she didn't feel as much pain as she thought she might. _"This must be what she meant..."_

Gritting her teeth, she swiped her sword around and landed a thin gash on Nightwish's exposed chest. Not giving the angel a chance to counter, she gripped her sword tightly and attacked his arm, hoping to get him disarmed. Nightwish clapped his hands around the sword blade and kicked Zelda in the stomach.

"Not a clever move, princess."

"We'll see..." Zelda rotated her sword so the sharp edges were next to his hands and she yanked the sword out of his grip. Nightwish growled when he saw she broke skin and hissed at the pain. His punches wouldn't be as strong now.

But he did still have those blades on his brass knuckles. Nightwish grinned savagely and unleashed a flurry of punches. Zelda could hardly react or block the blows from landing on her body. Blood began to flow out of her skin and making a huge stain on the front of her dress.

"Four minutes!" Palutena called.

In the stands, Pit was turning white and gripping the seat so hard, his knuckles were clearly visible. It was THIS he was worried about...watching Zelda go through all this pain was making his stomach turn. She was too soft to be facing against Nightwish, of all the possible angels here in Angel Land. The man was a brute.

He would have rather gone through the Underworld a second time than view this.

Back at Zelda, she was clearly fighting a losing battle. Tears were stinging the corners of her eyes and her body screamed at her to make it stop. She didn't dare voice this...one yell of stop would make her fail.

But this hurt so much!!

Zelda gritted her teeth against the pain. If she still had mortal strength, she would have been put in a coma by now, but because she had an angel's strength, she was still alive and awake.

Finally seeing an opening, Zelda thrust her sword out and stopped Nightwish in his tracks. Her sword dug three inches deep into Nightwish's chest and she pushed the angel back. _"I'm not giving up!!"_

Nightwish grunted in surprise. He hadn't expected the dainty princess to see his blind spot. "Very clever, princess," the angel smirked, flapping his wings. Zelda replaced her sword quickly and took out her bow. Before Nightwish could even react, Zelda had fired an arrow at his wing and some feathers were ripped out from their roots.

_"A skilled archer..." _Nightwish thought. He cursed that she had taken out some of his feathers.

"Three minutes!"

A little smirk graced Zelda's lips. She was hurting badly, but she was almost at the halfway point. If she could just hold onto her resolve, she was bound to win.

Nightwish glared and took even higher into the air. Zelda fired some more arrows after him, but the higher he went the harder it was to hit him. Not wanting to waste arrows, Zelda ceased fire and waited very carefully. She knew he was injured, not as badly as her, but bad enough.

What she failed to realize was that he was an angel and was more used to pain than she was.

Nightwish used this to his ability. He suddenly plummeted down to the ground and landed a fierce blow to Zelda's back, one that sent her screaming loudly. The princess fell to the ground and ceased to move.

"Get up!!" Nightwish yelled. But Zelda stayed immobile. "You can't lay there, expecting to win by stalling your time out, you idiot! Move!"

"Shut up..."

Those two words stunned Nightwish, Palutena and even Pit. Zelda groaned and lifted herself off the floor, trying to ignore the bruises on her body and the blood running down her arms. Her head was spinning from the impact, but she shook the dizziness from her eyes until her surroundings came back into focus. The princess raised her sword up to eye level. "You want to fight? Come at me again. And do not take to the air when you know I cannot reach you from that height."

"T-Two minutes..." Palutena stammered.

Zelda let out a pained and infuriated cry and lunged at Nightwish. The big angel hardly had time to react and just kept defending Zelda's blows. The thin metal of the sword created loud _CLANGS _against Nightwish's brass knuckles. But Zelda didn't stop and Nightwish was getting scared she might slice off one of his wings.

Zelda, on the other hand, thought she was proving a point. Here she was with injuries that would make any other princess...or _woman _for the matter...cringe. Injuries that made grown men faint. But because of her angel's strength, she was prevailing. Sure the pain still dug in deep in her body, but it would all be over soon.

_"I need to hold out..." _Zelda thought. Her eyes narrowed and she did a parry attack, sending one of Nightwish's brass knuckles off his wrist. Off to the side, both Pit and Palutena gasped.

Nightwish, however, groaned. "I forgot to attach it properly..."

"Now you're paying the price," Zelda informed him and send her sword across his arm. The angel howled at the gash and Zelda continued her blows.

Pit was watching in awe. "Mother, the tables have turned..."

"I know..." Palutena couldn't believe it. She had chosen one of her harsher tests first, thinking that Zelda would have given up halfway through, like so many mortals before her. The goddess looked at the hourglass, startled at how many grain of sand was left. "One minute!!"

Nightwish just wanted this to end now. Infuriated he was going too soft, he lashed out on Zelda. She blocked the blow, but Nightwish kicked her in the stomach. Zelda recoiled, the breath momentarily knocked out of her and she quickly sucked in a long gasp for air.

Pit was glancing back and forth between the hourglass and the fight. Hope soared in his heart when he thought that Zelda might be able to win every test offered. Most mortals were weak minded and possessed even weaker wills. But not Zelda. Not _his _Zelda.

_"Only a little more time..." _he thought, watching the grains of sand on the top grow less in quantity. He then focused on the fight.

Zelda and Nightwish were in a fierce stage now. It came down to attack, then defend and vice versa. Both wanted to land blows on each other, but also wanted to prevent injury. Near the end of the fight, Zelda began to slow down, but Nightwish did not. He knocked Zelda's sword from her hand and decided to show her how much more pain she could sustain. The angry angel grabbed the sword and stabbed Zelda in the stomach, pushing it in so far that it poked out her back, making her blood flow all over his hands and on the ground.

Pit yelled out in shock and horror and Palutena visibly paled. No one had noticed that the grains of sand had stopped pouring down.

Zelda felt it. The pain was coming all back to her in a rush and she screamed loudly with tears running down her face. The spell was quickly leaving her, but her sword was still inside of her.

Was she...going to die?

"Mother!! Please, heal her!" Pit yelled, leaving the sitting area and rushing to Zelda. But Palutena was in so much shock, she couldn't move. Infuriated, Pit pulled the sword out of Zelda as carefully as he could and plucked a feather from his wing. Without thinking twice, he stuffed it in Zelda's mouth and turned to look at Nightwish, who was cowering in front of the prince of Angel Land.

"You idiot! You deranged and stupid brute! That sort of thing should have been done at the beginning of the fight, NOT WHEN THERE WAS THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!!!"

"M-My apologies, Prince Pit..." Nightwish stammered, but Pit didn't stop there.

"Oh so now you're saying you're SORRY? Well sorry won't cut this! She might DIE because of you and your stupidity and all you can think of is to say you're SORRY??" Pit felt a pressure point on his forehead. Nightwish cringed and wondered what was next.

"You're fired."

Nightwish's jaw dropped. This wasn't how he expected to end his service. Actually, he never expected to end his service to Lady Palutena or Prince Pit since he was immortal, but now...

Stunned at the new turns in his immortal life, Nightwish walked out of the palace. Pit turned back to Zelda and quickly put her in his arms. The feather was slowly beginning to work...she was no longer bleeding, but she still had the deep gash in her stomach that only his mother could heal. At least the feather would keep her from death.

Palutena finally stepped forward. She was still shaken by everything she had just witnessed, but she pulled her power rod off her shoulder grips. Wordlessly, she set a healing spell on Zelda that mended her flesh and cleared all her bruises up. Even the gaping wound in her stomach healed up until it was nothing but a small scar.

Pit was studying Zelda's sword, which was still soaked in her blood. "I bet she never thought that this sword would be covered in her own blood..."

"Irony..." Palutena whispered. "Is a cruel thing."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Chapter four. Dang, it's long.**

**Also, I've been banhammered on DA. ):**

**Stupid users.**

**I need a new owner for the PxZ club there...**

**...**

**Next chapter: **_**Zelda wakes up from her injuries and Palutena prepares her for the next test. Learning how to really fly far in life was never this difficult.**_

**Reviews are loved.**

**-The distressed Moonlit Assassin**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

_I wonder if this is what it's like to die?_

_I feel like I'm floating somewhere...just drifting gently, like a lost feather on the wind..._

_I don't hear anything...I always thought there would be harps playing as a person dies...welcoming them to Heaven's embrace as they leave life behind..._

_What happened to me? Oh yeah, I was taking the test of strength against some weird purple angel man. Then pain and...wait, what then? It's blank after that. _

"Zelda?"

_Ah, my name...I guess this is it...I must have failed the test. Nightwish killed me. I hope the afterlife is nice...I wish I had tended to my affairs in Hyrule, though. Now Hyrule won't have a proper monarchy..._

"Zelda..."

_There's that voice again. He sounds so gentle...ready to accept me into heaven...he sounds...just like..._

"Zelda!!"

"Whoa!!" Zelda's eyes snapped open. Pit was hovering over her with a look of anxiety and worry on his face. He was holding one of her hands and had his other hand on her stomach. In the exact spot where Nightwish had thrown her sword inside of her. Zelda gulped when she saw she wasn't wearing her dress. Instead, she was wearing a light gown that did little to cover her whole body. Right through the material of the gown, she could see her stomach. Directly next to Pit's hand was a large, red mark. Zelda had a horrible feeling that it went on even longer...something Pit's hand couldn't cover by itself.

"You're alive..." Pit sighed with relief. "I thought we had lost you, Zel..."

Zelda squeezed his hand to reassure him. "I can't die yet. I have too many things I want to do first. A lot of them with you," she said softly, making Pit blush. "But..." she added, a frown stretching on her face. "I failed the test, didn't I?"

"No, Zelda." Pit grinned at her. "Actually you passed it. Mother was really impressed, too. You withstood all five minutes against the most brutal angel that worked in the palace. Even some true angels struggle against him. You did well."

Zelda's heart soared. With this knowledge, she felt like she could take on anything.

"That's great, Pit!! Does this mean I can become an angel?"

"Whoa there, princess. That was just one test. There's at least two more to take on before Mother acknowledges you as a true angel."

"Oh..." Zelda's smile faded. Pit saw this and let go of her hand to cup her chin in his hand.

"Zel, don't give up. No one said this was an easy test. But you went through a very brutal test there, where thousands of mortals had given up before the first minute. Take some pride in that and take the next test head on."

The Hylian princess was silent for a minute and then nodded. "Alright. And I'll keep trying for the next one too."

"That's my girl," Pit said, kissing her lips. "You'll get through this, Zel. You're smart and clever. Nayru didn't pick you to hold her Triforce of Wisdom just because you're beautiful."

Zelda giggled lightly. Pit sure knew how to be sweet when he wanted to be. All her self doubt left her mind.

"Thank you, Pit. What test is next?"

"Look around you..." Pit said, stretching his arm out beside him and motioning around. Zelda pushed herself up off her bed and stared at the obstacle course being placed high in the sky.

_In the sky. _Zelda felt a knot tie tightly in her stomach. This had to mean she was going to learn how to fly like an angel. This had to be one of her worst fears in the world. Not Ganondorf, not monsters, not fighting. It was _heights._

Sure she could handle fighting on high places back at the tournament, such as the Hyrule Temple, Skyworld and Corneria arenas. But those only appeared to be high up. They were actually a very short distance away from the ground. Zelda was never afraid of fighting on those arenas. But here...

_No. _A small voice in her head chided. _Don't let your fear show. One small slip up or one flicker of fear and everything you've worked for is gone. Stay calm, or else you'll never succeed._

_Just don't look down._

"Don't look down..." Zelda muttered.

"What was that, Zelda?" Pit asked.

"Nothing...so can you explain this to me?" Zelda asked. The more she knew, the better chance she had of not slipping up.

Pit opened his mouth to begin to speak, but Palutena had come over at that moment. The young angel closed his mouth just in time as his mother began to speak.

"I'm relieved to see you awake, Lady Zelda. Are you feeling any pain from your injuries?"

"Not at all. Your healers are amazing at healing bodies," Zelda replied, bowing her head. Palutena smiled and shook her head.

"I was the one who healed you, Lady Zelda. Has Pit explained what is next?"

Zelda blinked in surprise. Palutena had healed her?

_"Maybe she does like me...if only a little...or did she only heal me for Pit?"_

The princess quickly caught herself before she allowed her thoughts to go out of control.

"He was about to, Goddess Palutena."

"I see..." Palutena paused before she continued speaking. "Don't worry, son, I'll explain this. Lady Zelda, have you ever wondered what it is like to fly?"

Zelda chose her words carefully. "...I think every mortal wonders what it feels like...I'm no different."

Both Palutena and Pit chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Today, you'll get to find out. Your next test involves flying."

_"Never would have guessed," _Zelda thought to herself and immediately felt bad for her sarcasm.

"I'm going to grant you Wings of Pegasus. Pit had used these very wings as well when he fought against my evil sister, Medusa. He will show you what it's like to fly with them and then we'll test you on how well you can use them," Palutena continued.

"For this test, Zelda, you'll have to change into an angel's robe. If Mother gave you the wings now, they'll rip your dress," Pit added. He handed her a white tonga that resembled his own, only it was made for women. "One of the maids will help you get dressed. When you're done, come back and see me."

"Alright," Zelda agreed, taking the tonga. A female angel flew over to her.

"Greetings, Lady Zelda. My name is Hakuryu. I will be preparing you for your next test by heping you dress," the angel said and bowed. "Please follow me."

"Thank you," Zelda said, taking her leave by bowing at Pit and Palutena and then following Hakuryu. Pit smiled and Palutena looked very pleased. Zelda noted this with a strong feeling of confidence and reassurance.

This soon faded, however, when she was back inside the palace and Hakuryu's pleasant manner faded. The angel suddenly spun around and grabbed Zelda violently, clamping a hand over her mouth and dragging her off.

"Make one move or even scream and I'll throw you back down to the middle grounds with a splat," the angel hissed.

Zelda squeaked in fear. What was going on?!

"A mortal and an angel...how disgraceful! Did you really hope that you could accomplish this test?! Stupid human, you should be sent to the Underworld! You shouldn't love someone who's not even within your specie!"

_**&-&-&-&**_

**And the plot thickens. **

**Sorry it took me ages and forever and ZOMG WHERE WERE YOU time. I guess my DA ban still has me down. But I'm still going to finish this. **

**Hakuryu is the Japanese name for the pokemon Dragonair, if anyone was curious.**

**Next chapter: **_**Hakuryu's determined to stop Zelda from taking her test and keeps her away. Palutena grows impatient and Pit grows concerned. Will he figure out, in time, that Zelda's being held captive under his own roof before his mother fails her out of the test?**_

**And now I'm going to bed, if you'll excuse me.   
**

**-Your Friendly Canadian Neighbourhood Assassin**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

_"This can't be happening," _Zelda thought as Hakuryu tied her up and put a tight gag over her mouth. The spiteful angel hissed as she worked and glanced up to gave Zelda hateful stares.

"You are a disgrace. Prince Pit does not belong with you. He belongs with someone who lives up here. Someone...like me!"

_"So THAT'S your game?" _Zelda wanted to scream out. She glared hatefully at Hakuryu, who returned the glare with a smirk. _"You're jealous of my love with Pit? And you're going to go this far to try and win him?"_

"Pah ha ha. Let me show you something interesting, you royal brat," Hakuryu said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. "You see this? This is a proclamation from Goddess Palutena herself. This says that Prince Pit and I would be wed on his nineteenth birthday. Because I'm not just any maid." Hakuryu's silver eyes flared. "My mother was Lady Palutena's midwife and she delivered Prince Pit to this world. I grew up beside him and it was Lady Palutena's decree that we would be married in the future."

_"Then why is Pit in love with me?" _Zelda wanted to ask. Instead, she sneered behind her gag at Hakuryu. The so called maid spat on Zelda's boots in response.

"Pit told me he didn't like being forced into a marriage and he didn't want to 'hurt' me by getting me into an uncomfortable situation. He thought we would have been better off as friends. He'll see his mistake when I tell him you went back to the middle ground and you refused to do the rest of the test. Oh Palutena will HATE you for it and Pit will have no one to go to but me," Hakuryu smiled coyly. "If Lady Palutena wanted it, then it should be that way. Not what a stupid mortal wants."

_"You greedy lying hellion," _Zelda thought furiously. _"This is what Pit wants, not his mother!"_

Hakuryu grabbed Zelda's shoulders and dragged her down the hall. Zelda tried to scream and thrash her way out, but the bonds held her tightly. She could feel her wrists and ankles fall asleep and she grimaced.

"Quit thrashing," Hakuryu commanded, but Zelda didn't oblige. The angel glanced around quickly and her eyes fell on a beautifully crafted vase sitting on a side table. She quickly grabbed it and smashed it as hard as she could over Zelda's head. Zelda stopped moving and slumped to the floor, out cold. The pieces of the vase scattered all around them on the floor. Hakuryu looked around quickly and spotted a closet intended for maids' use. She brandished a key and unlocked it, happily noting it had plenty of room. The angel moved Zelda inside and slammed the door.

"I better clean this up...I'll tell Lady Palutena that it was a cleaning accident," Hakuryu muttered. She set herself to the small task and got the hall looking back to normal. Satisfied, the scheming angel turned to continue her lies in front of Pit and Palutena. She hurried back to the arena.

"Hello, Hakuryu. Where is Lady Zelda? Her test is about to begin very soon," Palutena said.

"My lady, I do not know. I had handed her the robe of our people and showed her how it fits on our body. I had another task to see to with the other maids and I had to leave her, but I swear on my wings I was only gone for a short period of time! I had returned and she was nowhere in sight. All I had found was the robe on the floor of the dressing stall," Hakuryu said, holding the tonga out. She faked a saddened face and said, "I had no idea what to do...so I thought I should come and see you."

Palutena couldn't believe her ears. "Lady Zelda has decided to withdraw? But she cannot get back down to the middle grounds without the help of one of us...and I'm certain she would only go back to Pit, if that were true." Palutena glanced up at her son, who was showing the servents where the obsticles were suppose to go. "He is not going to be happy about this..."

"My lady, if I could ask?" Hakuryu said, moving closer to Palutena. "This princess from the middle grounds...do you truly think that Prince Pit is in love with her?"

"I am not the goddess of love, Hakuryu. Venus would be a better goddess to ask on such a topic. But if I were to judge, I would say those two share a great bond. I have not seen enough of Lady Zelda to judge her character, or how she treats my son."

"My lady, does it not bother you that she is human? It is a difficult choice to make, turning one mortal into an angel, especially for Pit's sake...what if they decide they are not meant to be? The lady is stuck as an angel forever and she will regret it until the end of time. She is very young, after all. She may not even be as in love with your son as she lets on," Hakuryu continued.

Palutena blinked in surprise. "Hakuryu, are you suggesting that a mortal came forward to me with greedy intentions?"

"What I am suggesting is it may bring harm to the girl, were she to turn immortal, my lady," Hakuryu replied sweetly. "Why else would she have turned tail and fled? Perhaps she was too scared after all."

"Hmm...it certainly would explain why she is not here right now..." Palutena mused. "Many mortals have seen a test that frightens them and choose to run without knowing how to return to the middle grounds...I suppose that Zelda has given up..."

"Then you shall halt the test?" Hakuryu's eyes lit up.

"Not yet," Palutena said. "The lady gave me her word she would complete the test for my son's sake and I am holding her word to my honour. However...should Lady Zelda not return in a maximum of ten minutes, the test is completely off. This is my word and so it shall be done!"

_"Perfect...as long as no one discovers Zelda in the closet in ten minutes, the whole thing is off and I will send the little whore down to the middle grounds with a splat that will rattle the humans. And Pit and I will finally be together again..." _Hakuryu smiled. There was nothing left for her to do, other than wait.

* * *

Pit had overseen the set up of the course and flew down, feeling excited. If Zelda did well on this test, there would only be one more and then she would become an angel like him. The thought of him spending forever with her felt reassuring and wonderful.

A dry feeling was in his mouth and Pit moved his tongue around to try and wet it again. He realized that the dry air and the cloud dust must have made him too thirsty and he went inside to get some much needed water. For a brief moment, he wondered where Zelda was and if she was ready for the test. It wouldn't look right if he went to the dressing rooms to find her and he was trying hard to impress his strict mother. Still, he tried to imagine Zelda in the robes the women angels wore and he blushed red. She was already beautiful, but soon she'd look exactly like one of his people...a beautiful angel, his perfect choice for a lifetime mate.

His thoughts were interrupted by a groan from further down the hall. Pit looked around but he didn't see anyone. The groan sounded again and Pit realized it was coming from inside the wall. He followed the sound until he came on a closet door and he couldn't believe his eyes. Zelda's braid was sticking out of the closet door.

"What in the Underworld?"

There was another groan from the closet and some shuffling. The braid seemed to swish around a bit with each sound of movement. Pit gritted his teeth and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Out of options, Pit got out his bow blades and cut the knob off the door. When the door finally opened, the princess..._his _princess...fell out. There was blood in her hair from a bad wound on her head and Pit suspected she was fading in and out of consciousness.

Someone had knocked her out. Someone deliberately did this so she would stay out of the way. Someone had hurt his princess. And Pit knew who.

_"HAKURYU!"_

The shout vibrated off the walls and echoed in Zelda's ears, causing her to open her eyes and grab her head in pain. "Ungh...ow..."

"Zel..." Pit dropped his voice so he wouldn't give her a headache. "Did Hakuryu do this?"

"She...said she was going to kill me...and take you for herself..." Zelda whispered.

_"I knew it," _Pit thought angrily. Was the whole damn palace against his and Zelda's love? First Nightwish had tried to kill her and now Hakuryu tried to delay the test AND try to kill Zelda. It made him sick to think she was suffering more from the servants than the actual test itself.

Palutena and Hakuryu came running at the sound of Pit's shout. The angel prince glared daggers at the maid and flung himself at her while Palutena turned her back to look to Zelda.

"You idiot! You swine! You won't be forgiven for this!"

"Master Pit, what are you saying?" Hakuryu pouted. Pit, completely out of patience, punched her in the face.

"Zelda said it was you who tied her up and locked her in the closet! Don't play dumb! We were way over a long time ago!" he snapped.

Hakuryu opened her mouth to protest, but Palutena's staff fell in front of her face. The goddess of light looked down on the maid with contempt.

"Don't lie. There are shards of a smashed vase in the girl's braid. You were the one last seen with her. Hakuryu, how could you? You were so trusted by me."

"G-Goddess Palutena..." Hakuryu's voice was weak.

"Get out of my palace. Just be grateful I'm not damning you to the Underworld, like I did to my own sister," Palutena snapped.

Out of words, the maid fled the hall. Palutena set her staff to work, mending Zelda's head while Pit carefully picked pieces of the vase out of her hair.

_"I swear to Mother, if someone else tries to interfere with this test, I am going to kill someone," _Pit thought darkly.

* * *

**HEY WILL YA LOOKIE AT THAT IT'S NOT DEAD YET.**

**Oh shit. I just realized this is the first update it's ever had since 2010 started.**

**DERP.**

**Next chapter: **_**Zelda must overcome her fear of heights in order to soar higher. With Pit by her side, will she touch the sky?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

Palutena had apologized to Zelda for Hakuryu's behaviour after she had healed the large wound on the princess's head. Zelda wasn't entirely sure what to say, but Palutena held her hand up for silence.

"I also apologize for myself. You are proving you're not like other humans and that you really do care for my son. You haven't gone back on your words once now. I admit I've been treating you rather unfairly and poorly. I'm rather disgusted with myself for that now," the goddess of light said.

Zelda bowed her head. "I accept your apology, Goddess Palutena."

"You're too humble, Zelda. The soul of humility," Palutena said with a smile. Pit grinned at his mother.

"I told you she's not like other humans."

"And now I see what you mean. Many humans would have left at my poor behaviour," Palutena said. "Or after being threatened with death from a maid. Though I must admit this is the first time that ever happened."

Pit and Zelda looked at each other. "You've never had a maid betrothed to a prince before, Mother," Pit said.

"And I doubt I ever will again. Come!" Palutena suddenly said. "It's time for the second test. Lady Zelda, we've prepared a small room off to the side of the stadium for you to change in privacy. The preparations are almost complete. Please change while my son finishes the final set ups."

Zelda nodded and Pit showed her the room. Just before she went inside, Pit put the door between them and the view of Palutena and kissed Zelda deeply.

"You're doing great, Zel. Even with all this stiffness and roughness. This test is a bit easier than the last one. I know you'll be perfect in this," he whispered to her.

"Pit, you're the best," Zelda whispered back. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought you weren't the right one for me."

"I know. I love you, Zel."

"Love you too..." Zelda said as Pit slowly closed the door. Palutena was calling Pit's name to come and help with the last preparations and he didn't want to give her a reason for not being faster. Zelda unfolded the tonga and noticed a tight body suit under the white fabric. It was very similar to the one Pit wore, but instead of shorts on the bottom half, the body suit was much closer to a bathing suit and ended in a V shape. She also noticed the tonga seemed to be a lot longer than the one Pit always wore and the princess figured it was so the woman's legs would be more covered up. She quickly removed her dress and put the body suit on. It hugged her form perfectly without being too tight. She felt two slits in the back of the suit and figured it was for the wings.

Tying the tonga was much harder. At first Zelda couldn't figure out how to put it on (it seemed more like a blanket than clothing), but she fastened the tonga around with the pin on one corner. Trying to recall how Pit did it with his own, Zelda tied the strap around her and finished it with a bow. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

"It looks so awkward...I guess that's why Palutena wanted a maid to help me before," she muttered. The tonga looked bunched up around her top half and waist and just seemed to drape and cover one leg on her bottom half. She wasn't even sure where the wing slits were and doubted they were where they were suppose to be.

"I really need help..." Zelda hung her head.

"Lady Zelda?" A girl's small voice came from the other side of the door. "Do you require assistance?"

"Who's there?" Zelda called.

"I'm Furai. Lady Palutena sent me to check on you. Don't worry, I've never been asked to marry Prince Pit and I'm not like Hakuryu," the voice said.

Zelda bit her lower lip. She was obviously worried that an incident would repeat itself but she really did need help from someone who knew how to tie a tonga. And she didn't want to be rude by refusing the help Palutena sent, so she slowly opened the door and Furai entered.

"Gosh, look at you. You don't know how to wear one of these, do you?" Furai asked. She was a short angel with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. The small maid carefully untied and unpinned the tonga and shook it out.

"Not at all...I must have looked like a fool," Zelda said, chuckling at herself. Furai picked up on the little joke and smiled appreciatively.

"Perhaps, but don't worry. Here, first you find the slits..." the angel said. She placed the slits against Zelda's back and poked her fingers through. "Can you feel my fingers?"

"Yes."

"Good. And now?" Furai did the same thing for the second slit. Zelda nodded and Furai smiled. "Great! Now it's just a matter of pinning and tying properly." She showed Zelda how it was done and even did the right tying for her. When Furai was done, Zelda looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The tonga was evenly spread out on her body and the gap that showed her legs had been adjusted so it ran down her front and not her side. She thought she looked beautiful.

"Much better. Thank you so much, Furai."

"I'm glad to be of assistance," Furai bowed. "Do you want to tie your hair back so it doesn't interfere with your flying?"

Zelda hesitated. Furai noticed this and quickly said, "I can put your hair back to its normal style once you are done. Don't worry."

"Alright," Zelda said, nodding. "Go for it."

Furai untied Zelda's hair binds and allowed the strands to flow free. She pulled a brush out of her pocket and carefully brushed out the tangles while gathering up all the strands and styling it into a ponytail. Zelda handed her one of the bindings Furai took out and the small maid tied the ponytail together.

"My my, lady Zelda. You almost look like a real angel. All you're missing is your wings."

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes lit up. "You've been so helpful, Furai. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Good luck, lady Zelda. I hope you succeed," Furai said with a bow.

_"Me too..." _Zelda thought.

The angel maid led the princess out of the makeshift dressing room and they approached Palutena and Pit. Pit's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw Zelda and Palutena nodded at Zelda's appearance with approval.

"Excellent. Now we can get started." Palutena brought her large staff up and waved it around Zelda's back. Zelda felt a tingling sensation again and suddenly shrieked in surprise as wings stretched out from her back. It wasn't painful, but the sensation felt strange. It was like two things had been pulled out from her back, as if her skin had been stretched like rubber.

"Wings." Palutena nodded. "Pit will show you how to use them and then you will preform the test. It's not incredibly difficult, especially if you can grasp how to use the wings. It's a simple obstacle course high in the sky. I'll explain it to you when you're ready."

"Come on, Zellie," Pit said, taking her hand and leading her to the center of the arena.

For the next hour, Pit coached her on flying and how it was done. "It's not enough just to flap your wings like crazy," he explained. "I only do that in brawls because it wouldn't be fair if I could recover all the time. You have to let your wings guide you and follow the wind currents. It's pretty simple, but most new angels that make it to heaven have a hard time trusting their wings to fly for them."

Zelda was having a hard time as well but Pit was patient with her. The princess managed to get a few feet off the ground and tried gliding, but she freaked out and fell down. She never stopped trying and always tried getting back up to go again.

Pit tried a new tactic. Zelda didn't seem comfortable with her wings, but he knew she was comfortable around him. He held her hand and they tried flying together. Zelda was still afraid of flying, but now she was more afraid of falling and dragging Pit down with her. She slowly let her wings unfurl and spread them wide.

_"So that's how you do it..."_

"That's it, Zel! You're flying! WE'RE flying!" Pit shouted as they went higher and higher. Zelda laughed happily and let go of Pit's hand. She glided around her angel and started to fly higher, up towards the obstacle course.

_"I've done it...I've actually learned to fly! But this isn't enough...not now. Not just this. By learning to fly...I shall soar!"_

_

* * *

_

**WOO! Go Zellie! Go Zellie!**

**Two chapters in one week? I AM ON A ROLL!1!1!desu**

**Hopefully this gets done soon. I can't wait to see this done.**

**Trivia: I got Furai's name from the Japanese name for Flygon, which is Furaigon.  
**

**Next chapter: **_**A short break from following Zelda around. As the princess takes her test, Pit and Palutena have an old fashioned mother and son conversation about the turns in Pit's life. Pit also appears to have a surprise up his sleeve...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

A flying coach was with Zelda during her test. He took notes and evaluated Zelda's flying abilities during her race through the obstacle course. She seemed to be pulling it off...at least she wasn't crashing into the rings or walls. But she was going rather slow and the flying coach kept trying to encourage her to fly faster.

While this was going on, Palutena had pulled her son away from prying eyes for a mother and son talk.

"Pit, my son, the lady Zelda is passing the test. There's only one left. If she passes that, I will grant her the wings of immortality. After that, what will you do?" Palutena asked.

"Mother...should I answer right away?" Pit asked.

"I want to make sure this isn't a mistake, Pit," Palutena said sternly. "Once she becomes an angel, there is no turning back. She cannot become a mortal again. This is a huge change she's making for herself and it's all for you. But what if something happens between the two of you and you are no longer in love? Her change will become something she will hate and she will be stuck with the regret for all eternity."

"If I was afraid of something happening between us, I wouldn't have brought her here," Pit said, glancing up at the clouds. "I can feel it. All Cupid jokes aside, Mom, I know Zelda's the one for me. It's like we were destined to be together."

"You've lived for many years, Pit. And no one has ever made you feel this way?" Palutena asked.

"No. And I haven't lived for that long, Mom. Zelda and I are close in age. But...well, you know...wings and height and all," Pit said, gesturing towards his wings. He was referring to how angel wings take away the height stature of angels. If he didn't have wings, he might be as tall or taller than Zelda.

"Yes..." Palutena nodded. "I'm certain Venus would agree you two are true soul mates. I've never felt such a strong bond between two beings of different species."

"Mother...do you like Zelda?" Pit asked.

"I do...I think she's a lovely woman. But you have to understand I'm not only testing her to become an angel," Palutena responded.

"Huh?"

"I'm your mother, Pit," the goddess of light said with a smile. "Mothers have the natural instinct to protect their children. I want to make sure she really is the right one for you."

"Mother!" Pit said, embarrassed. His mother loved treating him like a Mama's boy. Palutena laughed and ruffled her son's hair.

"Just like your father. Apollo was embarrassed so easily."

Pit shrugged that off. He looked up towards the area where Zelda was flying. Very soon, the test would be over and she would become an angel. And Pit had a very special question to ask her.

"Mother, do you like Zelda enough to consider her a daughter?"

Palutena looked startled. "I...well, perhaps. I would need time to know her better first..."

But Pit wasn't known for being patient. "I don't want to wait. She's going to become an angel. I should at least show her I want to be with her for as long as forever lasts."

"Pit...you wish to marry her?" Palutena asked. Pit only nodded.

"Of course I need your blessings...but she's doing her part for me. I have to do mine for her as well."

Palutena looked away in silence. It was too fast and too soon. The heaven queen wasn't sure if she should allow it to happen. But Pit was certainly old enough to make his own choices and Zelda really made him happy. And they truly did care for each other or else they wouldn't have come here.

But Palutena wasn't going to give her blessing that easily.

"She must first pass the whole test before I can grant my blessing, Pit. If she fails...she cannot try again. And she will not be permitted to marry you. Understood?"

Panic filled Pit. He always did have a strict upbringing, but this was the toughest thing his mother ever said. Now he had to place all his faith in Zelda or they could never be together. It was a huge risk that they were both taking, although Zelda didn't have a clue, now, that failure would cost her relationship with her angel.

But there was no other choice.

"I understand, Mother."

_"Please Zelda...you have to pull through. Eternity will be so empty without you."_

* * *

**Apologies for the lateness and the uber short chapter.**

**So now we know what Pit's surprise is. Too bad Palutena doesn't want to make it easy for them.**

**We have about two or three chapters left of this. OMG. ;O And I gotta go back and edit some chapters for the lack of section dividers. fff**

**Next chapter: **_**The final test...and possibly the most painful of all. Zelda learns the terrible consequences of being immortal. Will it break her or will she overcome her grief and succeed?**_

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

_**Warnings of descriptive deaths of characters for this chapter**_

"Excellent work, Lady Zelda. You've passed."

Zelda smiled at her flying coach and landed. The wings began to fold themselves back into her back and the feathers scattered to the winds. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair and shook her head out. The coach continued to speak.

"Your flying test went over quite well. If you do become an angel, a little practice will be all you need to perfect your flying. But I have no complaints. You've passed."

"Thank you very much," Zelda said with a respectful bow. The coach hurried away to report to Palutena and Furai came over to help Zelda out of the tonga and back to her original look. She was smiling proudly at the princess, who took it as a good sign.

"I'm so happy for you, Lady Zelda. This test is almost over and you're doing so well. Our prince has never looked happier than today. And I'm happy because of that," the small maid said.

"Really?" Zelda slightly raised an eyebrow. She wasn't over the recent 'attack of the jealous maid' that happened earlier.

"He is my prince. I live to serve the royal family, Lady Zelda. And if you were to become an angel, I would serve you as well." Furai's smile got wider. "And I like you. It would be an honour for me to serve you."

Zelda relaxed as Furai brushed and braided her hair. She decided Furai was a sincere and honest person and judging her because of someone else's actions wasn't fair. Perhaps Furai was raised to try her hardest to please people. Zelda felt comfortable around her and smiled at the thought of her having a new friend up here in this beautiful world. She didn't feel so worried anymore.

Just as Furai finished with Zelda's hair, Pit and Palutena approached them. Pit had an odd expression on his face. His forehead was scrunched up and his lips were set in a straight line. From Zelda's view, it looked like he was trying to smile but was suppressing it at the same time. Or he was worried and trying to smile. Palutena, on the other hand, had a neutral expression on her face. Now that Zelda had passed the second test it seemed very likely that she would become an angel and marry her son. Of course, there was still one test left and Palutena was sure it would be the one Zelda would not get through. Humans' emotions were a fickle thing and when they saw something they didn't like, they would automatically reject it.

"Congratulations, Lady Zelda," Palutena said, keeping her voice even. Pit did not say a word. "It seems that my son taught you how to grasp flying quite easily. Very good. There is only one test left before you can become an angel. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Furai finished the braid completely and bowed before leaving. Zelda stood up and looked at Palutena in the eye, trying not to notice Pit's puzzling expression. "I am ready."

Palutena smiled, but the smile held anything but good intentions. It sent a chill coursing through Zelda's body. "Follow me then. We will get started right away."

_"What have I gotten myself into?" _Zelda thought.

* * *

A horrible stench hit Zelda as Palutena led her and Pit into a dark room. The smell was overwhelming and Zelda fought the urge to gag. But the moment she started to cough, she knew it was impossible to hold in. How could she? The room smelled like those horrible Twilight monsters she had been forced to endure during Zant's invasion. And _they _stank like rotten garbage. Raising her eyes, she noticed she was the only one gagging and Pit and Palutena were acting like the smell was no big deal. Where were they? Why was she being forced into this stink hole?

"Kazuki!"

Palutena's call was sharp and demanding. At her word, however, a row of candles suddenly began to light themselves up with a strange light blue fire. The candles' light was enough to reveal another angel in the center of the room. He was dressed oddly for an angel; instead of donning a tonga and sandals, he wore a black sorcerer's robe and a weird top hat that was crooked. Light blue hair, the same colour as the fires on the candles, poked out from under the hat. His eyes were a deep blood red and a monocle sat in front of his right eye. Zelda guessed this was Kazuki and his appearance meant he was some sort of magic user for the kingdom.

"Lady Palutena," Kazuki said, moving around his magic tools and coming to bow in front of his queen. "What an honour it is to have you grace me with your company."

Palutena's mouth twitched in amusement. Kazuki took no notice and turned his attention to a rather stiff looking Pit. "Ah, my prince. Wonderful to see you. I trust the tournament has been going well?"

"Well enough," Pit answered tensely.

"Wonderful!" Kazuki smiled. He then noticed Zelda - who was trying to block out the smell with her handkerchief - and his eyes widened. "A human? There's only one reason a human would be here. You've reached the final step of the test to become an angel."

"Y-Yes," Zelda choked out.

"Apologies for the smell, my dear." Kazuki led Zelda closer to the candles. Zelda noticed a large black cauldron that was bubbling with a clear liquid. "I don't get many human visitors here. The last time I had one here was..." the sorcerer paused. "...possibly about a hundred years ago. This is the year two thousand and ten, right?"

"Yes." It was Palutena, not Zelda, who spoke.

"Two hundred years then." Kazuki gave Zelda a different cloth. The scent that lifted from it was pure and clean, a welcome relief from the disgusting stench that was in the room. How did Pit and Palutena withstand it? She questioned Kazuki with her eyes.

"Ah, I can see you're curious about that smell." Kazuki chuckled. "You see, my dear, I'm Skyworld's sorcerer. Before the war on Medusa many years ago, this kingdom never dared to make use of dark magic. But I had escaped Medusa's abuse and wanted to aid Queen Palutena in any way possible. And here I am. The spells I cast and the potions I draw up all smell bad to humans, especially humans with the power of light coursing through them because of the overwhelming darkness. Angels cannot smell it, lucky for us."

That was when Zelda noticed Kazuki also had wings. Evidently Palutena had made him an angel when he betrayed Medusa for her. But no one forgets the things they were taught and Kazuki was, indeed, the only one who knew how to use dark magic. Zelda suspected it made him a half angel and half...whatever they had in the Underworld.

It still didn't explain why she was in this room.

"I take it my queen has told you what the final test is?" Kazuki asked Zelda, who shook her head. "No? Very well then, I will explain." He took a small bottle from his cloak and poured some liquid in the bubbling cauldron. As he stirred it around, Kazuki began explaining the final test.

"I am going to show you the future. I am going to show you what will happen to the mortals who are your closest friends in a good...few decades, I suppose." He fixed his ruby red eyes on Zelda. "Being immortal means you will remain young and live forever, but the same cannot be said for your nearest and dearest. Can you really give up your mortal life and endure the pain of watching your loved ones die? Can you accept the fate of always befriending mortals and always watching them die century after century? This is your final test, girl. You will watch your closest friends die. You must endure the pain, knowing it is going to happen. You can't avoid it and you can't change it. You will be tested on your will to really give up your life and watch your friends die time and time again. And the emotional pain..." his voice lowered dramatically. "...is _always there._"

Zelda's eyes widened. She remembered Pit telling her that she would always have to watch her closest mortal friends die time and time again but she had stupidly brushed it aside in her haste to reassure him she wasn't afraid. Now, though...watching her friends' deaths was going to cut her heart open with a knife.

She was afraid.

Zelda thought of all her close friends. Link and Toonie, the two boys she held close to her heart like brothers. It would murder her to see them suffer and die. Then there was Peach, her best girl friend and the only one Zelda could relate to in terms of...everything. Princess things, damsel in distress things and girl things. Red and Sonic were also close friends of hers. In fact, when she wasn't with the two Links, Peach or Pit alone, she and Pit were always with Sonic and Red. They had formed a small group and called themselves the Gruesome Foursome, doing everything they can to stir up trouble and get some laughs out of it.

Suddenly, she felt incredibly selfish. She was giving up her mortal life to be with Pit forever but she never thought how much it would affect either her or her friends when the time came for their inevitable passings. And watching them die would almost be too much to bear.

_But Pit's had to do it over and over _her thoughts reminded her. Thoughts of her being selfish were pushed out of her mind and she felt an overwhelming desire to share the pain of loss with Pit. She had taken the risk of seeing trouble headfirst with her lover when they agreed to go steady and again when she made her deal with Palutena about never shirking from her word. She loved Pit more than anyone. He was her angel, her heart's other half and she wasn't going to lose him. With Nayru on her side, she was going to beat Palutena's little challenge and claim her wings.

Zelda looked at Kazuki with hardened sapphire eyes. "Do it," she instructed.

"As you command, girl," Kazuki said with a hint of amusement. He threw some silver dust into the cauldron and shouted, _"Ochite kita yami kieru maboroshi todokanai mama!" _The cauldron hissed and flashed. "Go on, girl. The spell knows who your nearest and dearest are. Watch it happen. Can you endure it?"

"Yes. I can endure it..." Zelda paused to look over at Pit. "Because Pit can and I will be strong for him."

"You are our prince's lover?" Kazuki chuckled. "This is certainly an interesting day. Go on."

The first image that flashed before her was Link. He was an old man that hunched over his walking stick. Zelda's lips almost formed a smile when she saw he was surrounded by a lot of younger children that squabbled like seagulls around him. They were likely village children or even his own grandchildren. Zelda wondered who Link had gotten married to if they were his grandchildren.

Suddenly the future Link's legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. His breathing gave out and an old woman (Zelda had no idea who it could be) rushed over to Link's side, only to scream out words of horror. The children all began to cry and young adults hurried into the room to get the kids out of there. The cauldron seemed to move closer, giving Zelda a better view of future Link's face. He was old and wrinkled up but the scary part were his eyes. They were wide and frozen open in death.

_"His heart must have stopped," _Zelda realized. She didn't flinch, even though the sight of her brother figure was dying was right in front of her.

The cauldron changed its scene. Zelda could see two ships at sea beside each other. She almost recoiled when she realized that one of the ships was Tetra's ship and the other one was a band of cutthroats. One of them was dueling with Toonie (who looked about in his late thirties). The cutthroat was much younger and quicker. With one swift movement, he plunged his sword into Toonie's chest. Zelda screamed in shock, not wanting to believe it.

_Murder. _How could this happen? She reeled in horror, wanting it to stop and feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

"Zelda!" Pit's voice broke her thoughts. Her angel lover ran to her side, forcing her to face him. "Zelda," he said, quieter this time. "This is what happens. It's always inevitable. If you really want to be an angel, you have to endure it. Even though it hurts," he added.

"But..."

"Zelda!" Pit's eyes were frantic now. "If you say anything to protest, you'll fail! And if you fail, we will NEVER be together again!"

Palutena was watching with emotionless eyes. Zelda could feel herself torn up. She wanted to run out and never see this nightmarish room ever again, but that would seal her fate to be a mortal forever. She realized that being an angel wasn't easy and it was no wonder why Palutena had to test mortals harshly before becoming one. And there was no turning back. It was a lifelong...or rather an eternity long...change.

Zelda swallowed bile and forced herself to look into the cauldron. Peach had replaced Toonie now. She appeared to be in her fifties and was lying in her bed looking very frail and sickly. _"A wasting disease," _Zelda thought. The Mushroom Kingdom had various antidotes crafted from their rare mushrooms but many of them sometimes brought on a stronger illness rather than curing a person. Peach was alone and coughing uncontrollably. After a final bout, the queen sunk into her pillows and sighed. Her eyes ever opened.

Red replaced Peach. He was much older than Peach or Link appeared to be. Zelda guessed he would probably pass because of old age...and she was right. He died in his sleep. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. There was nothing bad about this one.

A large building came into view and Zelda suspected this was Sonic's demise. She shuddered, wondering what was going on. Without warning, the building suddenly blew up and the cauldron showed a very charred and blackened corpse. The spikes on the back were a dead giveaway to who it was. Sonic obviously was trying to be a hero again but was tricked and met his end. Zelda had no way of telling how old he was or when it was going to happen.

She shuddered. These deaths were all grisly and terrifying. But it was true, they were all inevitable.

"So?" Kazuki said. "You've seen what lies ahead. And it will only repeat itself over and over. Will you accept that fate anyway?"

Zelda took a deep breath to compose herself and faced Kazuki. _"I have to. I promised Pit I would stand by him. Our pain must be shared. And I promised I would do anything to become an angel. I won't go back on my word!"_

"Yes," Zelda finally said. "I will accept that fate."

Kazuki studied her closely and Zelda felt oddly exposed somehow. But he soon smiled. "She's honest, Queen Palutena. This one has passed."

"Are you certain?" Palutena asked.

"I don't lie and neither does my monocle."

Palutena couldn't believe it. No one had passed the test in many centuries. And the one who did just happened to be her son's lover?

_"She was being honest. She endured my test all for Pit. She truly does love him..."_

Pit and Zelda were both staring at Palutena, waiting for her to say something. Finally, the goddess of light nodded. "It's been so long since a mortal passed the test, Lady Zelda. Now I see you weren't lying. Your will is strong and so are your feelings for my son. I was certainly wrong to doubt you."

The couple didn't say anything so Palutena ushered them out and bid farewell to Kazuki, who resumed his odd spell casting in the dark. They went back to the main room where Zelda first met Palutena and the goddess went to her throne.

"I'm certain you two are very tired from today's events. Would you like me to send you back to the Smasher's castle? You can return tomorrow, Lady Zelda, and I can give you your wings then."

"No," Zelda stepped forward. "I've worked so hard for this and I know I will have no regrets. Please, Goddess Palutena, make me an angel now."

Palutena faced Zelda and nodded. Without a word, she waved her huge staff around and walked towards Zelda. The moment she stood in front of the Hylian princess, Palutena tapped her shoulders with the tip of her staff. Zelda felt like she was being knighted.

The change began. The warm feeling of the angel's strength washed through her body and the stretching feeling of wings growing began to push out of her back. Zelda uttered a cry when she realized her dress would be ripped, but it was no great loss. She could get it repaired later.

The transformation ended as quickly as it began. Zelda felt a bit shaky but no different than before. The realization began to dawn on her. _"Oh my Nayru, I really did it! I'm an angel!"_

"Zelda!" Zelda hardly had time to turn around before she got tackled to the ground in a fierce hug. Pit clung to her and refused to let go. "You did it. You actually did it. I still can't believe it but you did it!"

"Pit!" Zelda laughed, hugging him back.

Palutena smiled. She had never seen her son this happy before. Briefly she wondered if it was a good idea to allow it to happen, but she dismissed the thought when Pit kissed Zelda with a passion she could feel from her throne.

_"My blessings are with you, my son. I am certain you two will be happy together...forever."_

* * *

**This chapter got a bit longer than I had hoped but I'm so glad it's finished. **

**The last chapter's up next. **

**Kazuki is Nightwish's brother and a character I've had dormant for a year. I wanted to make use of him for a long time, so here he is.**

**The translation for the words Kazuki said is, _"The fallen darkness, the disappearing illusion; I still cannot reach them." _They come from the song Under The Darkness. Love it so much, especially sung by the Vocaloids. -squeal-**

**I won't bother with a summary for next chapter because I'm posting these at the same time. ;D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aki Ai Takehiko Yumi**_

_**Epilogue**_

The sun was settling for the middle grounds and it turned the clouds of Skyworld into a mellow orange colour. Pit was sitting outside the palace, feeling better than he had ever felt before. Furai had taken Zelda to get changed into her tonga after the two had gotten off the floor. With Zelda out of the room, Palutena embraced her son and gave him her blessings for a marriage. All that was left was the proposal.

The prince of Skyworld grinned. His mother was nice enough not to mention it in front of Zelda. Good, he liked surprising her. He didn't have a ring, but that was how humans worked. Zelda was an angel now, so he would have to do it the angel way. The promise an angel couple make is unbreakable and can only be made when their hearts respond to one another. He would show her how it's done.

"Waiting for me?"

Zelda walked up to Pit and sat down next to him. She looked so beautiful in her angel wear and her hair let down. The setting sun shone around her face and made her look so much more desirable.

"Who else would I be waiting for? The maid from the Underworld?" Pit joked.

Zelda laughed. "I hope not," she said and put her head on Pit's shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around Zelda's waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm so proud of you, Zelda. I knew I loved you as a human but I love you even more as an angel."

"Why, because I can fly with you now?" Zelda teased.

"That and you look so damn beautiful," Pit teased back. Zelda tapped his arm lightly and smiled. "I think you know why, Zel. Now I know I'll never be alone again. No one else is as lucky as I am. I get to spend all eternity with the one I love."

"Yep." Zelda sighed contently and snuggled into Pit's neck.

"You know...now that I know we're going to be together forever, nothing's stopping us from marrying."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course. You went through all that pain for the sake of becoming an angel and staying with me. The right thing to do would be to take you as my wife," Pit said. "Besides, I want to make sure no one else will ever try to split us up again," he added, remembering Hakuryu.

"What does your mother think about it?" Zelda asked.

"Gave me her blessings as soon as you left with Furai to change," Pit informed her. "Actually, while you were doing your flying test, Mother and I had a talk and I told her about it. She told me she would only give her blessing if you passed. Which you did, obviously."

"Oh Pit, I'm so happy," Zelda whispered, still unable to believe how much her life had changed in less than twenty four hours. "How does it work for angels? Is it the same as humans?"

"Not quite..." Pit pushed Zelda's head up gently and looked at her. "Humans use rings to bound each other. Here, we use promises. Promises are considered a sacred law here and breaking one is an act of sacrilege. Our hearts reach out to each other and form an invisible link that will keep us together forever.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule..." Pit began and Zelda knew he was going to make his promise. "I would take you to be my wife and soul mate for as long as eternity lasts. I would protect you and love you as you are a part of me and my heart. This I promise with my very existence and I vow to honour this promise forever."

Zelda smiled happily. Pit returned the smile and said, "Your turn."

"I don't have to mimic your little speech, do I?" Zelda asked.

"No. Just say whatever comes to your mind but you do have to say you promise me with your existence."

"Alright..." Zelda thought for a moment. "Prince Pit of Skyworld, I will take you as my husband and soul mate to love and to cherish for all of eternity. I would be bound to you by the chains of love and stay with you. I would protect you with my body and soul, for you are too precious to lose and my own life would not be the same if we were apart. This I promise with my very existence and I will honour my promise for all time."

A strange feeling fluttered in Zelda's chest and she put her hand over her heart. "What..."

"The promise links us, Zelda. It's not just mere words," Pit explained. "What you're feeling now is the power of our promises coursing in your heart and soul. We're bound together forever now," he said and kissed her.

"Even without that power, I would always honour my word, Pit," Zelda said. She settled into Pit's arms and nuzzled him affectionately. "It's so beautiful up here."

"Yeah..." Pit agreed. "This is our home."

"Mmm..." Zelda said. "One of them. Just because I became an angel doesn't mean I'm leaving middle ground forever, Pitto. I still have Hyrule to watch over."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Another wedding," Zelda said. "And the merge of Hyrule and Heaven to be ruled by the same monarchy. After all, Hyrule is part of the package of loving the princess."

Pit chuckled. "I see your point. And I would be glad to, Zel."

It was going to be a challenge to watch over two kingdoms but neither one of them minded. From now on, Pit Icarus and Zelda Hyrule were going to share their joy, sorrow, laughter, pain and lives. It was a big step that changed everything Zelda and Pit ever knew.

And they didn't regret it.

* * *

**FINISHED! MY GOD IT'S DONE! **

**-happyhappyjoyjoy-**

**It's been over a year since I started this thing and I've wanted to see it through to the end for so long. Writer's block, DArama and school really got in my way (I hate excuses), but I've finally done it. I am SO HAPPY IT'S DONE!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this and reviewed. Your words of encouragement was what kept this alive. Words cannot express my gratitude for each and every one of you. So many times I was tempted just to leave it unfinished but I thought of your reviews and I kept going. Thank you all!**

**This is going to be my final multichaptered story for SSB. I have one oneshot and two themes left in this fandom. Please do not ask me for a sequel to this. I have my sights set on writing for Pokemon and Vocaloid now and I don't intend on looking back to SSB for a good...few years. My time in this fandom is finally coming to an end (and after writing for SSB for a good two and a half years, it's a relief).**

**And please don't ask about my other story, Otherworldly Infection. I'm a little skeptical about its fate myself...I'm very tempted to leave it for dead as I no longer have the same inspiration to continue it as I did in 2008. We'll see what I feel like doing.**

**Thank you for staying with me, guys.**

**~Star**


End file.
